Household appliances, such as a washing machine or clothes dryer, may treat laundry or other articles according to a cycle of operation. Sometimes a user may find it convenient to treat the laundry outside the household appliance to complete the treatment, or to temporarily store the laundry, such as by hanging, from the household appliance, after a cycle of operation.